One Short Day in the Upper Uplands
by yay4chenoday
Summary: For a class trip, the students at Shiz go to the Upper Uplands. Elphaba, Galinda, and Fiyero meet the Uplands, and have a thrillifying day!


**One Short Day in the Upper Uplands**

"Yay!" squealed the very giddy Galinda. "We're finally here! Oh, Elphie! You _must _meet Momsie and Popsical. You too dearest!" she nudged Fiyero, who had fallen asleep on the train ride.

"Huh? We're here already?" He said groggily.

"Oh this should be _great_…" said Elphaba sarcastically while putting away her book.

The students pile off the train in awe, looking at the magnificent estates and buildings of the Upper Uplands.

"Okay students" says Doctor Dillamond. "You are free to go about town as you wish, but be back her at the station, because our train leaves at 5:00 sharp. I expect 20 observations about the architecture of the city as well…go on now!"

While walking side by side, Galinda, Elphaba, and Fiyero walk through town with Galinda guiding them to her home. Elphaba, of course is the only one taking notes.

"Oh, it's so good to be back home!"

"Holy Shiz!" Elphaba says in amazement when they approach Galinda's vast estate. It was quite a change for Elphaba, who grew up in the small villages of Munchkinland.

The gates open to reveal gigantic gardens of exotic flowers, 3 swimming pools, and an immense red brick pathway, leading up to the enormous mansion.

"Nice place you got here." Said Fiyero without much amazement, for he was used to these types of houses from when he was younger and went to various banquets with his parents.

Galinda opened the front doors to reveal a grand staircase, an intricate chandelier, furniture imported from the Emerald City, and the shadows of her parents in the distance. They walked in, and sat down in the sitting room that was probably bigger than Elphaba's _house_ in Munchkinland.

"Momsie! Popsical!" cried Galinda. "I'm home! Come meet Elphie and Fiyero!"

A short, blonde woman walked in wearing a dress Elphaba had seen on one of the covers of Galinda's fashion magazines.

"Oh darling! Lovely to see you! I trust your studies are going well?"

"There's daddy's little girl!" Galinda's father came in, gave his daughter a hug, and sat down. "Who are your friends?..." he said, looking at Elphaba suspiciously.

"Oh, this is my roommate. Elphaba Thropp. And this is _Prince_ Fiyero Tigelaar, my _boyfriend._"

"The Winkie Prince?" her mother exclaimed. "How lovely it is to meet you! And Miss Elphaba, are you sporting a new trend from the Emerald City? It is quite exotic."

Puzzled, yet thinking this was an excellent chance to get someone to like her, Elphaba said "Uhmm, yes! It's the_ latest_ trend."

"Son, can I talk to you for a minute?" Galinda's father asked Fiyero.

"Yes Sir…" he said, knowing that this would probably be a talk about dating the man's daughter. He left, leaving Elphaba, Galinda, and her mother to themselves.

"Momsie, I'm going to go show Elphie my room, and maybe hang out there for a while."

"Okay dear, but remember, this is a _school _trip, so not too long."

The two girls scurried up to Galinda's room, which was much bigger than their dormitory room at Shiz. Complete with a spa area, a 'Wizard' sized bed, endless pairs of shoes and posters of male celebrities lining the bright pink walls, various fashion magazines spread throughout the floor, and of course an enormous walk-in closet-the place was positively 'Galindafied'.

"So, Elphie what do you think of the Upper Uplands so far?"

"Well, from what I've read, I knew it was the 2nd best city in Oz, was full of massive estates and shops, but I never knew that it would be this thrillifying!"

"Oh yes, I do love this place. After all, there's no place like home. Oh Elphie! We _must _go shopping before we leave!"

"I guess so…" said Elphaba, dreading what could turn out to be yet _another_ makeover from her perky roommate. "But remember Galinda, we have to finish our notes for Doctor Dillamond, and make it back to the train on time!"

"Yes, yes, of course. Let's see, it's 12 now, so that means we'll have plenty of time Elphie!"

"Whatever you say…."

After saying goodbye to her parents, Galinda, Elphaba, and Fiyero start making their way to the mall. Elphaba has 15 notes done, while Galinda and Fiyero have none. They arrive at the mall, Galinda bursting with excitement.

"Ahhhh, The lust of a department store. The crisp and clean feel of new designer dresses, the smell of Gillikin leather shoes! Isn't it wonderful?" says Galinda in awe.

"I'm gonna go look over there." Says Fiyero, pointing to the men's tuxedoes. (Probably looking for something swankified to wear to the Oz Dust Ballroom)

"Elphie! Come on! Let's go look at the new ball gowns!" says Galinda, desperately trying to get Elphaba to come with her.

"But! But!" Elphaba says reluctantly, but it's too late, Galinda is already on the other side of the store browsing through the glittery pink dresses.

_Huh, she'll go full speed to look at dresses, but not when we're late for class…go figure! _Elphaba thought.

It was now 4:15, and Galinda had a pile of over 30 gowns, while Elphaba was scrambling to get out of the one Galinda made her try on.

"We should really be going." Said Elphaba, grabbing her notebook.

"Okay, okay, let me just pay for these and-"

Fiyero comes running up to the counter where Galinda was paying for her dresses, and is in a panic and out of breath.

"Gosh, I've been looking all over for you two! Boq texted me (yes they have cell phones in Oz) and said people were starting to board the train."

"Calm down dearest!" said Galinda, grabbing her shopping bags. "It's only…oh my! 4:30?"

"Yes! So let's go!" said Fiyero.

"How far is the train station?" asked Elphaba.

"Uhmm 20 minutes?" said Galinda.

"Then let's get a move on!" said Elphaba.

It's now 4:55, and the students have already begun to board the train. Fiyero, Galinda, and Elphaba, scramble to find their train.

"AH!" screamed Galinda "My heel! It broke!"

Rolling her eyes, Elphaba said "C'mon! We'll miss the train!"

"I see Doctor Dillamond!" cried Fiyero.

The three arrive at the boarding station and are relieved, but exhausted.

"Did you have a nice day?" said Doctor Dillamond. "May I have your 20 observations please?"

Elphaba hands hers over and boards the train while Galinda and Fiyero look at each other, wide-eyed.

"Well, I'm waiting…" says Doctor Dillamond.

Galinda and Fiyero take a big gulp each. "Oh crap!"

THE END


End file.
